Overlook cabin
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =SubForestOverlookCabinLocation }} The overlook cabin is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Layout The outer area of overlook cabin contains a pool and a cooking station. Inside, the ground floor of the building contains a kitchen and pool room as well as Scorched or a Scorched wanderer. The pool room leads to a basement, where an armor workbench is located, along with a steamer trunk and a Picklock 2 safe. There are two card readers in the corners of the basement. The necessary paired keycards are located at the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant and Tanagra Town. Using both card readers briefly opens a hidden room containing a keypad requiring a player specific one-time code generated at Ingram Mansion. Entering the correct code opens another hidden room holding TNT dome key 7. There are two methods of accessing the top floor - the staircase and a collapsed piece of flooring which leads up into the remnants of a living room. A cap stash can be found on a shelf by the collapsed section. The top floor has two bedrooms - a children's room which contains many toys including an intact Giddyup Buttercup, and a master bedroom with a bed. There are also several balconies which can be accessed from this floor. Anya's holotape can be found on the balcony connected to the living room with the collapsed floor. Notable loot * Anya's holotape - Go up the only ramp created by broken floor, through the red door on the right and onto the second floor balcony. The holotape is on the table. * Secret door sale! - Note, on the floor near the key. * Random Vault-Tec bobblehead - On a ledge on the hillside below the northwest wall of the parking lot (climb onto the rocks near the front of the blue car and look down). * Two random magazines: ** Behind a wall heater on the second floor, near the door which leads out to the balcony. ** On a table near the armor workbench in the basement. * TNT dome key 7: In a hidden basement room, opened using the card readers. It opens TNT dome 7 at Black Mountain Ordnance Works. * Random recipe: At the very end of the kitchen area. * Random armor plan: On the left side of the cabinet to the left of the armor workbench in the basement. Appearances The overlook cabin appears only in Fallout 76. Notes The card readers in the basement were added by patch 1.1.0.8. Gallery FO76 Overlook cabin (2).jpg FO76 Overlook cabin (3).jpg F76 Overlook Cabin 2.png|Interior FO76 Overlook cabin (4).jpg FO76 Overlook cabin (5).jpg FO76 Overlook cabin (1).jpg FO76 Overlook cabin (6).jpg FO76 Anya's holotape.png|Anya's holotape FO76 Overlook cabin keypad room.png|Secret room with the one-time code keypad FO76 Overlook cabin dome key room.png|Secret room containing dome key 7 Secret door sale and TNT dome 7 key.jpg|TNT dome key 7 and Secret door sale! FO76Overlook_cabin_(gravestone).jpg|Shubael Bell and Robert Fennelly 1808 Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Хижина на скале zh:瞭望小屋